Diskussion:Jar Jar Binks
Wenn man in der Erweiterung von Galactic Battlegrounds im letzten Szenario der Republik Kampagne die gesamte Karte mit einem Cheat aufdeckt, sieht man Jar Jar Binks irgendwo rumstehen. Könnte man das vielleicht noch in den Artikel schreiben? Zum Beispiel: Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Coruscant von der Rebellenallianz erobert wurde, befand sich Binks auf dem Planeten. Es ist allerdings unbekannt was er dort tat." Das wäre ja schon mal etwas, denn dann weiß man, dass er nach der Schlacht von Endor noch gelebt hat. Wäre doch ganz gut zu wissen. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:55, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Meine Meinung kommt zwar spät aber egal: Ich denke das dies nicht in den Artikel sollt, da ich es für ein Easter Egg aus dem Spiel halte. Was sagen die anderen dazu? Inaktiver Benutzer 22:10, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Stimmt bin deiner Meinung Verwaist30! In dem Normalen Spiel zu Galactic Battlegrounds gibt es so etwas ähnliches! Dort stehen in einer Kampange Obi-Wan, Jar Jar und Qui-Gon herum! Glaube auch das es nicht in den Artikel sollte. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:16, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Bin auch der Meinung, dass das nicht kanonisch sein muss. Darum ist das ein Fall für Hinter den Kulissen. Vielleicht könnte man noch schreiben, wo genau man ihn findet. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:22, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich bearbeite zur Zeit diesen Artikel benötige aber dringend Hilfe weil ich niicht all zu viel weiß.Dark Lord disku 18:22, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zitat Lautet das Zitat nicht Michse Sprechen! ? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:10, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, ich hab das letztens geguckt, und da sagt er ich Sprechen, dachte zwar auch das das Michse heisßt, hab mich da anscheinend geirrt Jango 18:11, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich gucke gerade auch bin mir aber noch nicht ganz sicher...gebt mir noch ein paar Minuten^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 18:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich sprechen ist richtig! Danke...das beschäftigt mich schon länger^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 18:21, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Infobox-Bild Sagt mal, wollt ihr nicht vielleicht ein Bild für die Infobox nehmen, wo er nicht so steif aussieht? Ich hätte da ein freundlicheres, meldet euch einfach, wenn ihr's haben wollt. Gruß Kyle 11:34, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich fände das auch besser! Inaktiver Benutzer 13:31, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::OK allerdings sollte es eins sein wo Jar Jar wirklich sehr einfach aussieht.Dark Lord disku 13:47, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Sicher, das bekommt ihr. Allerdings scheint es gerade ein Problem mit dem Hochladen zu geben, ich werde es nochmal versuchen, vielleicht ist es auch schon gelöst. Kyle 15:40, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Jo.Dark Lord disku 16:58, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Wat is nu mit Bild?Dark Lord disku 06:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hey ohne Bild kann ich nix ändern! Dark Lord disku 20:11, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Tut mir sehr leid, aber das mit dem Bild geht leider nicht, das habe ich Dark Lord schon gesagt. Die Farben im Bild verträgt mein Scanner nämlich irgendwie nicht - schade. Gruß Kyle 20:17, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kreisch Bitte was genau ist eigentlich die Aufgabe von Jar Jar Binks...ich weiß es !! Merchandising !! mehr nicht *g* Der ist doch einfach nur furchtbar überflüssig..Periphalos 07:26, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wieso, in Episode II stellt er dich ein wichtiges Instrument auf Palpatins Weg zum Imperator dar, schließlich ist er es, der die Notstandsvollmachten für Palpatine beantragt. :) Admiral Ackbar 10:47, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Er ist noch etwas viel wichtigeres: Ohne ihn wäre in Episode I der Kontakt zwischen Boss Nass und der Königin nicht zustande gekommen, wodurch die Gungans sich weiterhin versteckt und aus dem Krieg rausgehalten hätten, anstatt zu kämpfen. Und die Notstandsvollmachten beantragen, hätte auch ein anderer gemacht. Aber wie das auf Naboo ausgegangen wäre, halte ich für sehr viel fragwürdiger.E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 11:04, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin der Meinung wie E.B., aber ihr werdet mich wahrscheinlich dafür hassen das ich Jar Jar gar nicht so schlimm finde^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 13:40, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Michse helfen auch mit so ich habe einen kleinen text zu seiner persönlichkeit geschrieben.der text wird schnellstens ergänzt vieleicht sogar schon morgen aber spätestens am wochenende. --Informationszentrale 20:32, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde es sehr gut das du helfen willst, aber wende dich am besten an Dark Lord oder Bel Iblis, da diese zur Zeit den Artikel überarbeiten. Das sieht man an der Under Construction (kurz:UC) Box im Artikel. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:02, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::so ich habe mich an dark lord gewendet und mir die erlaubniss geholt.(zu lesen in seiner diskusion. --Info 19:38, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Na dann ist ja alles klar! Viel Spaß noch! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe für deine Benutzerseite etc brauchst schreib auf meine Disku. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:54, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey egal wer jetzt gerade was am Artikel ändern will... das muss warten, bitte, ok? Dark Lord disku 20:58, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hey Info, ich dachte du willst helfen? Dark Lord Disku 18:54, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Im Text steht, dass Jar-Jar noch bis 6 VSY im Senat tätig war, aber war der Imperiale Senat nicht fast ausschließlich mit Menschen besetzt? Ich meine woher kommt die Info? ----Rumpel 20:21, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Das frage ich mich auch. Habe die Info aus dem Artikel genommen. Erst dachte ich, dass es vlt. aus Galactic Battlegrounds stammte, aber dort taucht er doch nicht im Senat auf. Scheint für mich eine Spekulation zu sein.--Anakin Skywalker 20:31, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Jar Jar's in Carbonit eingefroren? In dem spiel star wars the force unleashed ist in dem kontrollraum auf kashyyyk ein gungan in carbonit eingefroren( in dem raum wo der kommandant seine jagdtrophäen aufbewahrt).Da frage ich mich natürlich gleich ob das jar jar ist. Der gesichtsausdruck würde jedenfalls passen^^ Vielleicht so eine art easter egg. weiss hier irgendeiner was davon ? :-)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 92.252.19.34 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 30. Jan. 2009, 17:01:06) :Laut Wookiepedia handelt es sich dabei tatsächlich um Jar-Jar Binks, ist ein easter egg welches auf die fan-krierte Jar-Jar Figur weist, welche bei ner Celebration dabei war, die zwei anderen sind Verweise auf Salacious Crumb und das Monster aus der Müllpresse von Eine neue Hoffnung. Gruß Jango 19:29, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Alles klar danke (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 92.252.28.138 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:38, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET)) Michse Frage haben Weis man eigentlich wann und wie Jar-Jar gestorben ist? J-327 Nubian 15:20, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nein, darüber gibt es noch keine Quellen. -- Grüße Liz-Tarkin 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 15:35, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Es gibt eine geschnittene Szene aus Episode 1 in der Jar Jar bei einem Unfall ums Leben kommt, als er mit dem Bongo einen Wasserfall bei Theed herabstürzt. Da die Figur aber gleichermassen geliebt wie gehasst wird, hatte man wohl entschieden, sie in Episode 2 wieder auftreten zu lassen. --Darth Salvi (Diskussion) 16:54, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Exzellent-Wahl (April 2015) Kommentar: Nach sehr, sehr, sehr langer, aufwendiger, mühevoller und hingebungsvoller Arbeit wurde der Artikel jetzt meiner Meinung nach auf ein wirklich exzellentes Niveau gebracht. Mit Dreist habe ich den Artikel weit ausgebaut, nach seinem Rücktritt hab ich dann alleine weitergemacht. Dank Ahsoka konnten jetzt auch noch die letzten fehlenden Fragmente ergänzt werden. Ich würde mich sehr auf eine positive Rückmeldung freuen und bedanke mich schon einmal für eine wirklich tolle Zusammenarbeit. Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:31, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:31, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kritik von [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 19:18, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) (evtl. wird noch Kritik nachgereicht) *Problem: In der Einleitung gibt es Rechtschreibfehler: "daraffolgenden" **Antwort: Einleitung überarbeitet. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:21, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: Ein bisschen zu viele Kommas :) Zwar ziemlich nervig die zu korrigieren, jedoch fällt es auf. Wenn gewollt bessere ich das vielleicht noch aus falls ich die Geduld aufbringen kann. **Antwort: Wenn du genau sagen könntest, welche Abschnitte besonders auffallen, könnte ich mich da mal genauer hinsetzen. Denn bei dem, was ich bisher entdeckt hab, ist mir spontan keine "kommaärmere" Version eingefallen. Weil so störend find ich es eigentlich nicht mal. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:21, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "Dieser Vorfall sollte jedoch nur der Beginn eines jahrelangen Kriegs zwischen der Republik und der neu entstandenen Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme." Satz unvollständig. **Antwort: Ist erledigt. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 05:41, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) *Problem: "... dass der einstige Kanzler Palpatine ausrief," "das" anstatt "dass". **Antwort: S.o. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:21, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:44, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * wirklich sehr sehr guter Artikel. Hat die Auszeichnung mehr als verdient.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:44, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Kommentar: Da es für mich nur bedingt ausschlaggebend ist und die Abstimmmung bereit überfällig ist hier nur als Frage: Gibt es nicht aus den Making Of-Büchern noch ein paar HdK-Bilder und Informationen zur Entwicklung der Figur? Ihr habt das zwar, ich sage jetzt mal, ausführlich angeschnitten, aber da könnte meiner Meinung nach noch etwas mehr kommen. Auch vielleicht die ein oder andere Konzeptzeichnung aus TCW oder so. Vielleicht findet ihr da noch was.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:44, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Eigentlich habe ich die Abstimmung bewusst noch nicht eröffnet, da Akt'tar noch an dem Artikel arbeitet - aber, nun gut. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:00, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Letzte Bearbeitung war am 13.April, also mehr als eine Woche her...Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:40, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Diese Regel ist schon lange veraltet, es gilt nur noch die 14-Tage-Frist Datei:;-).gif Inoffiziell ist es bei uns gängig, dass der Antragsteller einen Hinweis hinterlässt, wenn man mit der Bearbeitung fertig ist bzw. sich an mich wendet, da ich für die Wahlen zuständig bin. Und das hat Akt'tar getan. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:45, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Eigentlich war ich soweit fertig, Dreist wollte jedoch seine Kritik noch zuende schreiben, sofern da noch was kommt. Aber da es vermutlich nur Kleinigkeiten sind, die euch und auch mich nicht so stören, steht ja einer späteren Verbesserung und damit der Abstimmung denke ich nichts im Wege. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:41, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Toller Artikel! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:00, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Ich kann da nur Ben und Hjhunter recht geben. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 14:42, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:50, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Ich mag den Kerl nicht, aber dafür mag ich den Artikel umso mehr. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 14:58, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:42, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Auch wenn ich weiß, wie umstritten der Charaktere ist, bin ich trotzdem stolz auf das Ergebnis Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:41, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Mit 14 Pro-Punkten ist dieser Artikel eindeutig „exzellent“! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:45, 25. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Update It would appear that "after the formation of the New Order, Binks was considered an ally of the new Emperor, and an Imperial HoloVision report shortly after the end of the Clone Wars mentioned that he had personally sent Senator Binks to an undisclosed location," information quoted from Wookieepedia, cited to Evasive Action: Prey. Please verify if that comic indeed has that info, in which case it's disappointing Jar Jar ever obtained FA status on this site with relevant info from a 9-year old comic missing. Hanzo Hasashi (Diskussion) 16:51, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the information. The webstrip Evasive Action: Prey give it only in english, isn't it? One of the criteria for our excellent articles is that all of the german sources must be in the article. English-speaking sources are only desired. But when you are speaking german, you can write the source into the article. Best wishes Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:29, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC)